dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo 3: Teamwork Action
Not to be confused with the third movie in the series. PC and Game Boy Color (Steam) Dreamcast PlayStation 2 and Greeny Arcade Nintendo GameCube Xbox Universal Odyssey and Starfish Plasim Game Boy Advance |genre = Platform |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |media = CD, DVD, Nintendo optical disc, cartridge}}Geo 3: Teamwork Action is a platform game based on the ''Geo'' series. The game was published by Geo LTD. Interactive and Infogrames and developed by Traveller's Tales, Amusement Vision, Point of View, Inc., Torus Games and Paradigm Entertainment for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, PC, Dreamcast, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Universal Odyssey, Starfish Plasim, and Nintendo GameCube video game consoles. PlayStation and Nintendo 64 versions were released in North America on June 12, 2001, in Europe on July 1, 2001, and in Japan on September 19, 2001. PC and Game Boy Color versions were released in North America only on August 1, 2001. The Dreamcast version was released in North America on June 23, 2001, and in Japan on September 24, 2001. The Dreamcast version was never released in Europe. The PlayStation 2 version was released in North America on October 3, 2001, in Europe on October 15, 2001, and in Japan on December 11, 2001. The game was released as a launch title for the Nintendo GameCube in North America on November 18, 2001 and in Europe on May 3, 2002. The Xbox version was released in North America on March 15, 2002, in Japan on July 14, 2002, and in Europe in August 2002. Universal Odyssey and Starfish Plasim versions were released in North America on August 21, 2002, in Europe on September 9, 2002, and in Japan on February 1, 2003. The Game Boy Advance version was released in North America only on March 4, 2003. In Japan, it was released as Geo 3: Haishutsu no Densetsu (ジオ3：排出の伝説, Jio 3: Haishutsu no densetsu, lit. "Geo 3: Legend of the Sions"). Gameplay Similar to the first two Geo games, but with the addition of multiplayer. Each of the four characters has they're very own special ability. Geo and Reo have the ability to lift objects, whereas Reo can lift heavy objects. The two new characters, Fasty and Sook, have said abilities, with their own ones: Fasty has the ability to run super fast (hence the name) Sook caries a stick, which is also a wand, The wand can be used for magic. Plot Continuing from the proceeding game, Gree is attempting to take over Basopolis, but this time with additional help from Gree Guy. Geo and Reo have to save Basopolis again, but this time with the help from newcomers Fasty and Sook. Development The game was announced in August 1999. When the game was announced, it was to see a release on the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, PC, Game Boy Color, and Dreamcast. The game began production in February 2000. When July 2000 came, the game's date was for August 2000, but was later delayed to November 2000, but was delayed for a 2001 release, and was to be a PlayStation 2 launch title. When the game was announced to be on the Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and the Xbox. The game was officially announced that it will see a release on June 2001. Infogrames re-released the game on the PlayStation 2, Greeny Arcade, GameCube, Starfish Plasim, and Xbox between 2001 and 2002. Cheats PlayStation/2 Hold L1/L2/R1/R2 while the game is paused to activate codes Nintendo 64/GameCube Hold L/R while the game is paused to activate codes. PC Hold L SHIFT/R SHIFT while the game is paused to activate codes. Game Boy Color Enter codes at password screen. Universal Odyssey/Starfish Plasim Hold L/R at pause menu to activate codes. Dreamcast Hold L/R at pause menu to activate codes. Xbox Hold L Trigger/R Trigger or Black/White at pause to activate codes. Game Boy Advance Enter codes at password screen. Gallery Cover arts Coming soon! Screenshots Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video games Category:Geo (series) video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:PC games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:PlayStation games Category:Fictional Xbox games Category:Universal Odyssey games Category:GameCube games Category:2001 video games